Aryllia Asparala
Aryllia '"'Lillary" Asparala is a village witch who lives in medieval world 48. Biography Aryllia comes from the rural Downhill Woods , a rather isolated area with a few villages scattered in the woodlands around a small mountain. No, not alp-mountains, but the old weathered kind that you can climb in less than an hour with little problem. It does contain valuable minerals though, including iron. The larger world could be said to resemble our own during late medieval times, except it contains a notable amount of magic users and supernatural creatures like trolls, kelpies and the occasional demon . Witches are considered the least powerful of the magic users, as they don’t bother with any kind of magical theory and instead devote their lives to looking after non-magical people. Aryllia grew up with two loving parents, her older brother Asphodel and her younger twin sister Azalea . All three siblings had inherited witchcraft from their father, but Aryllia was the one who showed the most interest and considered herself the most skilled, often experimenting with various magical concoctions. Unfortunately, this ultimately led to her sister being poisoned and turned into a cat. No matter what she tried, Aryllia was unable to undo her mistake and instead of confessing she insisted that Azalea had been kidnapped – sending Asphodel on a wild goose chaise as he traveled the land to find Azalea. Aryllia decided to take Azalea to their grandmother for help, only to find that the old woman had passed away. To proud to turn back to her parents and face her mistake, Aryllia settled down in her grandmother’s house and took up her work as the village witch, amending her mistake by protecting the village and searching for a cure to her sister-turned-cat. Physical appearance Avatar Aryllia is angular and flat-chested, with freckled skin, dull green eyes and callous hands. She is fine with that. Her hair is auburn and kept in two thin braids. She considers any kind of clothing consisting of less than three layers as "immodest", however, she will amend to immoral clothing during the summer for purely practical reasons. Personality and traits Very proud, with a tendency to think a little too highly of herself. She is aware that she has this issue though and makes an effort to mellow down enough to at least be polite. She has a very strong sense of responsibility when it comes to the saety of "her" villagers and will fight all kinds of monsters if she perceivs them as a threat. She is rather fond of cats Swearwords include "tarnish", "fair" and, at the very worst, "Hel's tit" Skills Her primary skills consists of making magical concoctions and healing salves, mainly out of herbs. She has enough basic medical skills to function as the doctor of her village. In a fistfight she “couldn't win against a nix on dry land”, but she makes up for it by fighting dirty when fighting is necessary – often utilizing iron as that is something most of the supernatural creatures are weak against. She can ward against Fair with iron nails, hold off trolls by using a pair of scissors and if worst comes to worse she can use her hazel staff as a club. If she is in the possession of a staff, broom or at the very least a tree branch then she can use it to fly, though so far she has only used this ability for mundane purposes like checking chimneys. It has never occurred to her to fly somewhere instead of walking. Etymology None, back in 2003/2004 (somewhere there) I tossed random vocals and konsonants around until I had a short, easily remembered and pronounced name for a roleplay character. The character grew pretty much as I played, developing from an alter ego of myself to a completely different person. However, the name sounds sort of like the flower "Amaryllis", from the Greek ἀμαρύσσω (Latin amarysso) meaning "to sparkle." The surname Asparala is derived from "Asparagales", an order of plants. Trivia *Aryllia and her siblings are all represented in the flower language. Asphodel means "My regrets follow you to the grave", Azalea means "Take Care, temperance, fragile, passion" and Aryllia, through Amaryllis, means "Pride". *Yours truly, the creator of this messed up story-verse, frequently use Aryllia as a username of choice. This has something to do with a really old roleplay (my first) and a long, silly story about a witch, a demon and some minor characters. Despite that, no stories featuring Aryllia has been publicized on the net to this day, and hardly any art. Mainly because the roleplay was of the casual piece-of-life kind without much of any plot. *A possible exception to the above would be my fooling around in the playground of devianthearts.com, where the witch-persona is taken up (with the addition of a huge teacup-bunker rather than a cottage, seeing as a bunker would be more useful in the hazardous playground environment). This is pretty much a fallback to Aryllias original use, when I donned the character to waste excess time with a friend when we couldn't figure out anything else to talk about. See also *Downhill Woods (plot) External links *Apron Matron *Boring But Practical Most of her solutions, after she realised just how dangerous magical experiments are. *Floral Theme Naming All three siblings and their surname *It Runs In The Family Magic. Azalea can't use it at the moment, but Asphodel can use a bit of magic in a pinch and Aryllia is good enough to inherit a standard witch cottage from her grandmother. *Not Quite Flight *Plucky Girl *Pride Though she uses the word "proper". *The Reliable One When she isn't making some catastrophic mistake. *Shovel Strike Technically a magically gifted person is supposed to solve violent problems with magic. Aryllia, if pressed, prefers a sharpened garden shovel for bludgeoning, decapitation (if necessary - it's really messy) and burial (again, if necessary) *The Simple Life Is Simple Averted. It becomes a little simpler for a witch since she gets support in exchange for her services to the community, but anyone trying to freeload in her house will get to work for their stay. *The Storyteller *Weirdness Magnet Part of being a witch is to spot the weirdness and deal with it before it reaches the local village. Category:People Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Magic users Category:Witches Category:World 48 Category:All Pages Category:Needs a picture